Lurlinemas wishes
by Team Throppland Member
Summary: "I suppose you never took family photos did you...by any chance?" "Only when it was Nessa's birthday.." Galinda's eyes reflected sympathy. "Well I thought it was about time we started filling up your photo album" Glinda smiled sheepishly, exchanging Elphaba's hand in hers as she handed the photo album over to the 3rd descending. Elphaba felt a sudden sting well in her tear ducts
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so hiya I came up with this idea and felt like I needed to write it so yeah here It is! (: reviews would be reaaaally appreciated since I am new and would love some feedback or even message me. I also have tumblr; linked in my description**

**so Galinda and Elphaba are friends by this time and this is major Fluff! Galinda alongside the Charmed circle are looking to give Elphaba the Lurlinemas and family she deserves; although she won't admit it. Gelphie (: **

"Is that you Glin?" Elphaba became taken enough with the blonde that she believed she suited a nickname.

"No it's um...uh... Galinda's dress!" Galinda replied in attempt to be ridicule. The green woman had to stifle a laugh that was about to erupt from her lips, instead she curled her lip in a teasing, disapproving gesture.

"wow..that was the worst attempt of quick witted sarcasm I've ever heard." The green woman couldn't restrain herself any longer and leaned back with a cackle emitting from her lips. Galinda scowled at her, her rouged lips pursing into a straight line, hands on each hip. Elphaba raised a questioning brow and sighed. "Okay I'm just saying!" She begun to place her satchel and textbook on her desk and began arranging them as sorts, before taking a quick glimpse at the blonde and said " although you must admit that was very lame...frail even...a 5 year old can make a better rejoinder than that.

She should have seen it coming, With a little grunt the frottican lobbed her pencil case at the emerald girls head, which struck her dead on target.

"Oz dammit I was joking! Take a joke goldilocks!". Elphaba rolled her eyes.

" well I do not appreciate your attitude Miss smitten, I am, bookworm-"

"Miss Smitten what-?"

Galinda narrowed her eyes. "not everyone can make such cutting rejoinders as you." "If one cannot exceed to such a level then they shouldn't attempt it on the offending opponent" the emerald girl replied with a critical brow... "at least try and write some better verses first." Galinda smirked at that.

"Oh? Is that why you are such a master at retorts miss Elphaba eh?"

"No...they come natural to me hence why people back off...however that didn't seem to apply to you miss Galinda since your so stubborn."

" why don't I sound so surprised?"

"Yeah you shouldn't" Elphaba said nonchalantly as she leaned back in the chair at her desk, her back facing the blonde. Galinda became deep in contemplation, she was saddened by that reply. She realised Elphaba used her wit and sarcasm to shield herself from incompetent behaviour, constant name calling, verbal abuse and other social torture. She also realised how the raven haired girl didn't deserve it either. Yes Elphaba appeared stoic and could speak her mind, only because she had sheltered herself from the world; she dare not to deem into plastering a fake smile to not disappoint the worlds happiness. She was fiery and passionate, adept in her studies and Galinda admired that. She also realised that she was beautiful. Her dark inky tresses of what seemed to be an endless length, cascaded down her back and front like a pool of spun silk. Her eyes were chocolate orbs that turned dark and light in relevance to her prevailing emotions. They were warm. The girls skin was not any old shade of green, it was emerald green. The most prominent and complimentary green in existence, warming even Galinda thought. It gave her an exotic quality.

Elphaba sensed Galinda's eyes burning holes into the back of her head and swivelled round in her chair to look at the frottican.

" I know I am just so delectable to look at but please could you just revert your gaze or something your creeping me out..."

"What?" her voice in a quiet whisper, she was still in thought, looking at Elphaba with such intensity. "

your just...standing there Glin". The munchkinlander replied flatly. The frottican snapped out of her daze and blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Elphaba.

"Sorry Elphie I was just thinking about something." The emerald girl eyed the blonde, her arched brow rose. She hesitated before she asked.

"was I the subject by any chance?..." Galinda could feel a slight heat rising in her cheeks.

"...yes...um well it's just I was thinking about your ...Elphie...You don't deserve to be treated the way they treat you and it was just playing on my mind how you've got use to it , that's all, hence why u gave me that answer. You shouldn't have to be use to something like that it's absurd!" Elphaba looked at Galinda in the eye. The frottican's eyes captured her attention immediately, they were like crystal glaciers dripping with melted ice. They looked slightly pained. She sighed.

" Glin...you shouldn't worry you know. Like you just voiced, I'm use to it, I've had it from my own family for Oz sake and in all honesty I am quite capable of taking care of myself my sweet." The 3rd descending gave Galinda an unconvincing smile and the frottican gave her own one back,yet it was more genuine. "I know elphie it just bothered me. Believe it or not I genuinely do care for you. Even if it has taken me a few days to contemplate about these feelings over and over in my head."

"Oh the blonde has been contemplating, Oz I must be that good that I can alter the interior thoughts of Miss Galinda Upland's mind!" Elphaba gasped in attempt to pretend to be shocked and smirked at Galinda's expression which was sealed with disapproval.

"Oh! you mean green thing I'm trying to be compassionate."

"Oh how humane miss Galinda." At that, the blonde had heard enough of the emerald girls sarcasm and intended to give her a light smack on the arm however Elphaba was too quick and dodged it giving her one in return.

"Oi!" Galinda said amongst her giggles. She then countered by grabbing the protruding green arm and smacked her back. Both girls then ended up in a playful fight and throwing numerous pillows.

Galinda advanced on Elphaba, launching herself at the other girl. With a grunt both fell in a heap on the floor. The frottican landed right beside the raven haired girl. Their eyes met and both burst out with laughter. When both had composed themselves Elphaba gazed into those icy blue eyes. She peered at the golden ringlets which sprawled on the floor from on top of the blondes head. She then reverted her gaze to where the blonde's neck met her chest and watched it rise as she both inhaled and exhaled, her breasts rised at each breath. Elphaba swallowed and looked back up to meet those eyes once more. Sweet lurline she just wanted to kiss her in that moment, yet something was telling her no. The frottican stared hard at Elphaba, trying to read what she was thinking. Out of instinct she slowly leant in and cupped Elphaba's cheek. The emerald girl mimicked her and watched Galinda close her eyes. Elphaba could feel her stomach fluttering with butterflies however she stopped herself. She then decided to draw back, shooting up from her position. "I...i have to go!" She said in a part whisper, part pitched tone and run out the door. Galinda was left dumbfounded...


	2. Chapter 2: Cruel intentions

**AN: heya! (: so here's the 2nd Chapter Elphaba is basically a little taken aback about what Galinda did, not sure of what to do and how to react. Galinda is very much the same however for different reasons. This is where Pfannee and Shenshen come in and are acting cruel as usual. Will Galinda be able to stop them from their devious advances on Elphaba and her water allergy? **

**this switches between Galinda and Elphaba and what is happening to them in different times of the chapters, just to inform you. Ps I forgot to say this is part musical and book verse so yeah, just to letcha know, enjoy! (: **

Elphaba stormed her way out of the main campus, her swift pace gradually lowering as she strode to the distant grounds. Elphaba let out a cry of frustration in an uncharacteristic manner, kicking at the blaze of grass and soil beneath her feet. "how can you be so Oz damned stupid!?" She muttered to herself. She thought of how she had left the blonde, which only angered her more. She pictured the frottican in her head, how her smile lit up the whole room, her hair golden like streaks of sunshine, glistening from her roots, images of that famous pout invaded her mind. Then she lost it. The emerald girl slammed her fists into a nearby tree. Apparently she had been pacing as her thoughts paraded in her mind, consuming her thinking momentarily. As her fists hit the bark she launched back and her eyes widened as she gazed at her hands, startled. The veins from her forearms and wrists surfaced with electrical, silver like Sparks and translucent force fields faded with the glimmering sparks from her short outburst. The tree however became frail and began to slouch, it's bark disintegrating from the effect of magic.

Elphaba froze in shock. "No.. No,No!"She shouted to herself. She wished the curse of her magic powers would never reveal themselves again. However they had succeeded in resurfacing. Only to haunt her and remind her of her so called defect and scarred soul as her father would put it. Elphaba clenched her hands and moved back slowly "Why does this have to happen to me?" she thought out loud. She became paralysed in panic as she heard feet dragging along the shingle near the greenhouse area, dangerously close to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galinda hadn't moved from her spot, she just sat staring at the door, back straight, like a loyal companion waiting for their master. She didn't move a muscle. A familiar sting was pricking at her eyes, she refused to let the tears fall. Sweet Oz Elphaba must of thought she was patently absurd! she shivered at the thought and cursed herself at how impulsive she had be thinking. "I have to explain" she mumbled to herself. Maybe Elphaba felt the same but didn't know how to react Galinda thought. After all she did return the caress she layed on her cheek. The frottican realised Elphaba hadn't had much physical contact, even as a child she hadn't been cuddled, nurtured and shown affection like any child should have been by their parents. This only made Galinda think back to when she 1st touched Elphaba's arm absent mindedly and she flinched. It was her natural instinct of how to react. The frottican was saddened by this however lost her train of thought when a knock on the door startled her.

"Elphie!?" The blonde strode to the door and opened it faster than a blink of an eye. She was disappointed to see the figure wasn't elphaba but Infact Milla.

The brunette began.." Galinda! Pfanee and Shenshen have been looking everywhere for you! I thought you said you were going to the coffee shop down the campus after your sorcery seminar? We were all down at the Central gardens."

Galinda frowned at that.."yeah well, i'm feeling a bit under the weather, why am I wanted so much?" the blonde was not in the mood for them and their spiteful antiques and hollow headed shallowness. Mental note she knew she could be shallow however she wished to change her state of mind. Elphaba helped her see sense. She smiled at that.

Milla raised her brow. "Jeez Galinda what's got your knickers in a twist?"

The blonde scowled at her... "nothing, now what is it!?"

Milla smirked..."well Pfanee and Shenshen went down to the gardens to water the plants In the emerald green, glass house thing or whatever damn contraption it is, as usual and you know we wanted to invite you on the little show and test the theory."

"What theory Milla?"

The one about the artichoke and her water allergy" she said, followed by a short low laugh. Galinda's eyes widened at that. She pushed Milla out the way who was blocking her exit and ran straight for the South grounds of the campus. Milla just watched her vanish, mouth agape face lined with an expression of acrimony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The emerald girl watched the two girls emerge from around the greenhouse. "Hey veggie, it looks like you've hurt a natural being of your type of kind" Pfanee said nodding her head in order to point to the tree."

Elphaba cackled bitterly "Oh how funny, yet stupid you are comparing vegetables to trees. I thought even you could validate a much better IQ above such a low standard. Oh how wrong I was." Elphaba spat through gritted teeth. Shenshen butted in.

"Look here! Shut that smart trap of yours. After all we've only came here to test our theory on some vegetables and you fit that category." Pfanee smirked at Shenshen. With a simultaneous nod they revealed watering cans they had been hiding behind their backs. Elphaba backed away however both girls had already advanced on her and begun to tilt the cans on Elphaba, laughing to themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galinda reached the south grounds and heard a female like screech Echo and bounce of the corners of the wall. It sounded like one of excrutiating pain. Her blood ran cold and she became stiff. She started to sprint as fast as her legs could take her.

"ELPHIIIEEEEEE!"


	3. Friendship properties

**AN: Heya! (: so here's the 3rd chapter thank you to those viewing or following/favouriting my story I reaaaally appreciate it! Obviously leading on from the last chapter lets just say Galinda gives Pfannee a little bit of what she deserves whose to say she hasn't got more things in Store for Pfannee? ;D also after this chapter the Lurlinemas period will start kicking in so I can get onto the fluffy part later lol, anyways many thanks! (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of wicked all rights to Gregory Maguire. I could never take that on.**

When Elphaba had come into view she was appalled at the sight of her cowering away next to the tree. She was using her fanned out scarf to shield her skin from the water however it had soaked through. From as loud as her lungs and vocals would allow Galinda shouted..."LEAVE HER ALONE!" Without stopping Galinda practically ran and threw herself at Pfannee and Shenshen just before they were able to pour more water onto her. Elbowing them both in the face Galinda shoved them with her counter weight to the floor. They both let out a girlish like grunt and screamed as Galinda started hitting them repeatedly with brooding force. She knew without a doubt that Pfannee had instigated this and she was going to make her pay.

Pfannee tried to reason with the blonde. "Ok, ok! Galinda stop, please! We meant nothing by it!" With a fight Galinda never realised she had she pulled Pfannee up by her hair.

"FOR OZ'S SAKE WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MEANT NOTHING BY IT!? I GUESS THAT MEANS I MEAN NOTHING BY HITTING YOU...AND OH YOU WANT ME TO STOP? YOU NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT ELPHABA AND WHETHER SHE WANTED YOU TO STOP HUH!?"

"Shenshen help me get Galinda off me!" Pfannee cried. Shenshen looked at the blonde and was too shocked and intimidated to do anything. Galinda looked at her, her eyes blazing as if they had been ignited with blue naked flames. Whilst yanking at the hair at the back of Pfannee's scalp so she couldn't retaliate the blonde shouted..

"YOU EVEN LAY A HAND ON ME SHENSHEN, I SWEAR TO THE UNAMED GOD I WILL BEAT YOU TOO!" Pfannee squeaked in displeasure. Galinda couldn't tolerate listening to her whining any longer and therefore punched her straight in the jaw. Shenshen looked on petrified. Before Shenshen could create a distance between herself and the blonde, Galinda picked up the still gruelling watering can and launched it at her. Shenshen clutched it as it hit her mid section and toppled over from the force behind it. The blonde drew her attention to Elphaba who was looking back at her wide eyed. She knelt down and leaned in next to her. Galinda touched her gently as if she were an intricate craft, however Elphaba flinched and hissed at the contact. "Oh Elphie come here, I'm sorry, I'm not going to hurt you." She said in a softened voice. The emerald girl shot up from her spot, hunching over and cradling her burnt hands and upper limbs. She was trembling immensely, releasing little gasps from the throbbing sores that were etching onto her skin.

"Glinda I...I.. Sweet oz It hurts-" "Look Elphie let me help you, come on." The frottican ushered her in the direction of the main campus building. Without any word Elphaba just let her guide her, she voiced no opinion or protest she just walked beside Galinda with her help of course and fixated her eyes on the floor as she walked. She didn't dare look at the blonde. The munchkinlander couldn't help but think that Galinda thought she was weak. After all she had now seen her at her most vulnerable self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the safe haven of their dorm Galinda set Elphaba on her bed and then locked the door. The blonde swivelled on her feet, lightly bracing herself against the door and stared intently at Elphaba. 'why did this all have to transpire. She must think I'm even more of a twisted, vile being and a monstrosity to look at among the burns' Elphaba thought. However the emerald girl hasn't yet come to comprehend that the blonde had an opposite reasoning. Elphaba glanced up at the blonde and looked away feeling self conscious under her gaze she bowed her head. Galinda apologised as if she knew exactly what Elphaba was thinking. "Oh Elphie your still trembling" she said as she stroked her hair. she gently yet firmly grasped Elphaba's chin between her fingers and looked her dead in the eye. "Right...you are going to let me help you whether you like it or not, I'm not going to lie, those burns look dreadful and it genuinely pains me to see you like this Elphie so please let me help you with it okay-" Elphaba interrupted.

"Galinda I don't expect you to do that plus you don't know how-"

"You use oils..." Galinda smiled at her sheepishly whereas Elphaba looked horror struck. "Anyways enough about that come on, tell me where they are we need to get them burns sorted-"

"I can do that my-"

"No, please I'll feel exceptionally useless if you are unwilling to at least let me help you." Elphaba eyed the blonde suspiciously. She wanted Galinda to help in all honesty. She was afraid of how she may feel, these emotions for the blonde were appearing unforeseen, A vessel of menace although still levelling above with a feeling of amenity that Galinda could only enthuse. She took the offer.

"Ok they're in the left side of the bathroom cabinet, on the top shelf, it's the one in the clear bottle"

"Got it!" Galinda rushed back into the room.

"This is the one you use especially for these types of situations I take it?"

The frottican received a firm nod in response. Elphaba watched as Galinda warmed the ointment between her palms and begun to moisture it into the burns on her arm. Elphaba hissed. Galinda stopped at that.

"Glin I'm fine that just stung a lil."

"Okay" was all the blonde said. She applied the oil over Elphaba's arms almost in a caress like gesture. Despite the burns Galinda endeared how Elphaba's skin was so soft and smooth to touch. She dared herself to put ointment along it again to prolong the sensation . After another involuntary gasp and hiss Galinda pulled away again.

"Oh for Oz's sake Glin let me do it, the amount of times I'll hiss we'll get nowhere-" Elphaba reached for the bottle.

"Nun uh I'm doing it, I get it now, if you just kept quiet in the first place." Elphaba rolled her eyes and still tried to reach for the bottle and Galinda swiftly placed it in her bosom area knowing full well Elphaba wouldn't dare. The emerald girl turned forest green, as she saw where the frottican had placed it and swiftly averted her eyes. Galinda also blushed in return smiling bashfully and then smirked. She removed the bottle from its place and then begun again. She ordered Elphaba to remove her blouse. The emerald girl did as she was told hesitantly and with reluctance however she knew it had to be done. "Oh Elphie I knew it would be just like you to wear a vest underneath"

"What's wrong with that? It is sufficient for my needs and is a good thermal insulating garment"

"Jeez you make it sound so superior" the blonde replied.

"Why I say Miss Galinda was you expecting something else?" despite the uncomfortable circumstances the emerald girl could not help but tease the blonde.

"Heaven's no I... well I... I wasn't expecting anything else no." The blonde tried to defend herself. Elphaba smirked.

"You seem disappointed."

"No..." She must of been giving herself away, although If she were Elphaba showed no acknowledgement. "I'm joking Glin." Galinda nodded as she got distracted. She inspected Elphaba and noticed a mark on her shoulder. Elphaba tried holding her hand there to disguise it.

Amongst the girls neat braid Galinda could just make out a patch of redness on her shoulder. The emerald girl caught her gaze. "What?" Without answering the frottican shuffled forward and arranged the girls braid to her other shoulder and there it was. Elphaba's shoulder to her neck and top of her back was smouldered in burns raking at her skin: it was obvious this area was the most affected by the water. Flashbacks of Elphaba screaming and cowering escalated in the blonde's mind.

"Sweet Lurline and by the unamed God look what they've done to you!" The frottican referring to Pfannee and Shenshen. The Emerald girl did not comply in a response straight away; until she saw those piercing glass orbs of eyes emmiting a sympathetic glance in her direction. Too beautiful to deny.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see that...I was going to do that bit myself-" "Oh come on how are you going to reach around your back and even get half the oil in the right place...well I must say for such an intellect your lacking in common sense-"

"I have common sense,don't be daft!" Elphaba lightly exclaimed, "it's just, I didn't want you to see it, I think you've already had an adequate period of time of being exploited to my verdigris plus like you said the scars are dreadful. You don't need to look at them" Elphaba said flatly.

"Elphaba" the frottican used her full named to show emphasis of how serious her counter was going to be. "With or without the burns and with your verdigris I think your beautiful. Do not refuse that compliment because I sincerely mean it. Yes like I said they are worrying, however just because they look that way does not mean I think you look hideous, quite the opposite." Elphaba turned several shades of green darker at that and gave her a light smile. "Now look let me do your back and then your done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the grounds Shenshen got up and helped Pfannee from off the ground. "I'm going to kill that stupid blonde tart"Pfannee barked.

"Pfannee don't you think that's a bit harsh? The dark haired girl muttered.

"No! How is it? she's the one parading around, jeopardising her reputation for some vegetable, she's even hit me Shenshen, look at the state of me!" She pointed at her face vigorously. Shenshen interrupted.

"Did you see the state of Elphaba Pfan! you did burn her, don't you think that was over the line!"

"Over the line? OVER THE LINE Don't tell me your siding with Galinda and the artichoke? What are you gonna do huh!" She shoved Shenshen away from her.

"It's not a matter of taking sides Pfan it was just-"

"Do you want a beating too because I swear I am going to knock you out" Pfannee spat. "Let me remind you that I wasn't the only one who had poured the water."

"I know and I feel bad about it! Don't turn on me, I was right behind you!"

"Whoa, ladies calm down whats wrong with you two, did a green eye monster beat the living souls out of you" crope chuckled out until he saw the bruising on Pfannee's face and the glare Shenshen was wearing, his smile deteriorated.

"Not quite a green one, more like the blonde pinky one" Pfannee spat back.

"Oh" was all Crope said whereas Tibbett was trying to stiffle a laugh"

"What happened?" Crope was getting suspicious. He contemplated and thought through a scenario which became very clear as he put two and two together (he saw the watering can and realised what must of happened) since Galinda was never the one to attack, she was a true lady and a feminine breed in all her endeavours. He also noticed she had became more attached to Elphaba. He knew whatever that was going to come out of her mouth was going to be another of her compulsive lies. As Pfannee began, Milla and Boq came running over. Boq was glancing in every single direction in search for the petite blonde he was hoping to find.

"Well...Galinda attacked me that was all..I don't see why I have to justify myself to you. She eyed Crope suspiciously. "Let's just say Galinda come out worse than me."

"MISS GALINDA" Boq exclaimed, frantic. he ran straight for the entrance to Crage Hall. Milla just looked in bewilderment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elphaba had jackknifed herself in the corner of her bed with the blanket surrounding her figure since Galinda had left the room after hanging Elphaba's scarf in front of the fire to dry. The emerald girl sat reading, the book's spine clasped between her fingers that appeared piano like, almost exo skeletal and her other hand occupied with an apple. Books were intriguing to Elphaba. A whole other world at your finger tips, masters scriptures embellished by a cover of a beautiful object or a dusty one at that. Books were a source to everything and all are genres or categorised in the non-fiction department to satisfy any audience. That was the greatest part. If wonderfully written they could convey your mind into a dimension you have yet to explore. It's fascinating how words can go from a page to graphic images, condensing into ones mind. To Elphaba this happened on a daily basis and she couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly Elphaba heard a knock on the door and knew it was Galinda who had come back. Elphaba opened the door and smiled at the blonde then glanced down to see she was struggling with a tray of Tea, Cranberry juice, muffins, biscuits, and truffles. She wedged part of the door open with her foot as emerald girl was holding it.

"Glin you didn't have to do that, if I had known that's what you went down for I would of done it and the scarf too-"

"Honestly it's fine, I don't want you going down there anyway, plus I'm meant to be looking after you." Elphaba chuckled lightly.

"I don't need looking after my sores are fine know, just still a little angry." As she informed Galinda she took the tray from her and let the frottican enter. "Uh by the way what's with all the goodies, are we having a picnic or something."

Galinda dismissed that comment with a wave of her hand.

" Oh that was Ama Clutch she said I might as well finish what her and the other Ama's started so more for us" Galinda wiggled her eyebrows as for Elphaba, she rolled her eyes and set the tray down.

"Anyways, let's have a look at your burns." Galinda said bouncing over to her roommate.

"You don't have to do tha-" Elphaba shuddered when she felt warm fingers gingerly brush along the base of her neck elicited a moan. The frottican froze with her mouth hanging open slightly, she wanted to kiss her across her shoulders there and then. "I..I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I'll take that as a compliment, I have magic fingers ya know, protuberances of a beauticians technique I must say" the emerald girl blushed at that and then calmly shrugged Galinda off her shoulders as the frottican had been gently rubbing them. "...wha...what are you doing?" Elphaba said furrowing her brow.

"Sorry! I was just...well feeling your shoulders, they're like coat hangers!"

"Ha yes at least they hang straight" Elphaba said and the there was an awkward silence. The swinging of the clock's pendulum was the only apparent noise left to be heard until Elphaba abruptly split the deathly silence.

"Glin"

"...yes?"

"You didn't have to help me...why did you?"

"Well that was easy..I couldn't just leave you there. Milla came knocking at our door and told me about their little experiment they wished to fulfil between you and water so they called it. As soon as i heard that I was petrified, panicked! so I went to find you immediately. When I look back now I was such a cold hearted, exasperating being towards you and now that I've got to know you I regret it everyday. I guess my feelings are now strong since as soon as Milla informed me and I saw the other two I just wanted to be by your side and protect you, I was vexed by them, I guess you could say it come naturally, involuntarily even...Elphie are you okay? Elphaba was holding back tears that threatened to follow in a stream from her tear ducts. Shaking her head slightly she glanced up at the blonde.

"Yes I'm fine...its just what you just said made me feel like I'm important, have a soul or some purposeful meaning."

"You do to me. You don't realise it now but trust me you're special in more ways than one Elphaba you just shun upon it." Galinda smiled at her whilst giving her a reassuring rub on her arm. " now I've got something to ask you."

"Yes?" The emerald girl felt sparks flickering in her stomach, she had an idea of what the prevailing question ought to be.

"Why did you leave when I went to kiss you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN MISS GALINDA? Boq yelled to the girls of a similar social class of Galinda's so he presumed. They all glared at him from underneath their fans. One answered

"Ugh show some decorum will you, who do you think you are? Your just a mere munchkin." Boq became agitated and begun fidgeting on his feet.

"Maybe I am but this is an inconvenient discussion in these circumstances now where is she?"

"We'll probably her dorm, she seemed quite under the weather this morning, room 22 I think, right girls? They all nodded and Boq was already sprinting in the direction of the dorm areas. "MY GOD you cannot be going up their master Boq!" It was too late.

AN: so there you have it. Will Boq be distracting a certain moment between Elphaba and Galinda, will they express their feelings? I'm not even sure myself yet XD but yes I'll make sure Ill have an update before Xmas Happy Holidays! (:


	4. Clarity and repercussions

**Hiya! (: so this will be the last update until after Christmas: it is now early hours in Christ,as eve over here in the UK xD so I just really wanted to upload it now. Anyways, Elphaba and Galinda finally get to have that special moment and oh for those of you who already loathed Pfannee and Shenshen (aka tap-Violeta) you are going to despise her at the end of this haha. Since this was a Lurlinemas story I was hoping to have their little Lurlinemas session done for Xmas but obviously not lol but o well that would've opbeen the end part of the story anyway. So to everyone reading thank you soooo so much and reviews and constructive criticism would be extremely appreciated! Thanks, merry Christmas! (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own wicked or its characters, all rights to Gregory Maguire, Winnie Holzman and all those involved in the production and novel .**

Elphaba was dreading the time that she would ask that question, quite frankly she was surprised she hadn't asked sooner.

"I got startled by my own emotions and then I panicked."

"...why?"

Elphaba started with a sigh. "I don't know...i guess I was a bit surprised of how I reacted when you touched me. When you did...all thoughts of my father and Nessie came flooding in, I know they wouldn't approve of how I wished to react well you know as well in this society it would be deemed highly unacceptable. I've never well...you know...been accustomed to such intimate situations, I was scared I would get something wrong or how you would react and I feel ashamed yet I'm sorry that I was impertinent, not being able to face you and I-"

"Hush" Galinda cut her off and placed a finger on her lips to silence her. Her stomach was in knots and her body tingled when she replayed Elphaba's words of how her relatives would not approve of how she wished, WISHED to react. For Galinda there was a surge of hope."You don't need to justify yourself Elphie. I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped straight into kissing you. From our previous conversations I've acknowledged that even as a child you were not given much physical contact, shown in an affectionate manner, let alone been kissed. I'm the one who's stupid and ought to be justifying their actions. I know my parents would without a doubt not approve of those types of implications either; considering my social status an all. However...you make me want to rebel against that."

"I guess that makes two of us." Smiling sheepishly Elphaba gingerly placed a green hand on creamy white skin on the top of Galinda's thigh. The frottican yearned to moan at the contact for some reason she could not comprehend. Elphaba realised where she **had** placed her hand and quickly recoiled, deciding to move it to the part of Galinda's leg which was covered by her dress. Her leg was incredibly smooth as if it were made of toned silk Elphaba thought, her mind wondered whether the same could be said about all the other areas of flesh Galinda had and hadn't bared, it would be quite a pleasant feeling between her lips. 'Sweet Oz she is so radiant. I just want to run my fingers through those gold locks and feel- wait...WHAT Stop...Stop it! you can't think about her in such a way'.she battled with her inner notions.

"Oh Elphie you little..greeny sap! your hands are warm." She placed Elphaba's hands back on her thigh. For a moment their eyes connected. A smoulder of Amber into hazel reflecting her emotions as Galinda had once said bore into hers; her emotion mirrored those of Elphaba's back by the suttle tint of frozen blue reforming into crystal ice. To Elphaba in that moment she was alluring, elegant and angelic. The frottican had apparently catched on to what she was thinking and for once could not form words.

"I can't hide these feelings anymore Glin." The voice of the third descending faltered, vocals just above a whisper. She felt brave in that moment and slowly placed her hand on a porcelain cheek, her thumb stroking the corner of those supple lips of a baby pink tint. The frottican laid her palm on top of Elphaba's and leaned into the touch, her eyes never leaving her Elphie's intense warm ones. 'Do it for OZ'S sake!' Elphaba yelled in her mind so she leaned forward as Galinda exctracted her hand from Elphaba's and placed both on the third descending's hips.

She was so close that she inhaled the endearing scent of the frottican. It was an aura of Gilikin scent that was oh so Galinda, heavily aromatic of vanilla with the mixture of the citrus, floral aroma of the Gillikin rose. Elphaba's senses became fuzzy from the intake.

"Please Elphie." The third descending didn't need anymore encouragement at hearing the desire seaping from the blonde's voice, she had no doubts she felt the same, to Elphaba that was reassuring.

Simultaneously they closed their eyes and leaned in both on the same terms until-...

BANG! With a humongous force the door walloped open with its hinges hurling at the wall and slamming into it. Both girls flinched and yanked themselves away from each other looking on in shock at the possibility of being caught.

"MISS GALINDA, MISS ELPHIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? They were relieved to find that Boq was oblivious to their little shared moment. Galinda shot him a glare.

"Sweet Oz Biq you can't just burst in here like this! The blonde placed both of her hands on her heart.

" PFANNEE SAID YOU ATTACKED HER AND SAID THAT-"

"OZ's sake no one wants to know about that PATHETIC imbecile and stop shouting-"

"Elphaba" the blonde cooed in order to calm her and rested her hand on a verdant shoulder.

"I know Miss Elphie but Miss Galinda are you alright?"

"Come in Biq and lock the door before someone sees you". Boq obliged. "Anyways why wouldn't I be alright and what's this business about Miss Pfannee and I?"

"It's Boq if you please, and well she said about you attacking her and I know a lady like your most beautiful, charming self-"

"I did attack her Bi-... Boq before you claim I wouldn't." She cocked a blonde eyebrow at him and he swallowed.

"That's not what I was going to say I was going to say that you would not do it without it being justified...she said that you come out worse than her in the fight so I panicked since I saw her state but you seem completely fine which I am pleased to find. I was worried that she had left you bruised."

"Oh why don't you check her over, **relieve** her of that most probably tight fitting petticoat and examine her for any bruising." Boq blushed at Elphaba's suggestion. How scandalous it seemed she wouldn't of minded doing the same either.

"Elphaba!"

"Miss Elphie!"

"Why am I Elphie and everyone else is In honourifics!?" The third descending complained looking across at both of them.

"Hush!" Galinda's mind was reeling. "As you can see Boq I am perfectly fine it is Elphaba who had been attacked by those two with water and I felt it morally correct to give Pfannee what's coming to her and protect Elphaba from anymore damage."

"Oh quite justified, in that case I must draw attention to you Elphaba, how are you?"

Elphaba sighed quite fed up. "I'm alright, thank you for asking Boq, I just got severely burned but I'll survive." Both the munchkin and the blonde looked at each other and then slowly turned towards Elphaba. GALINDA gave her a questioning look. "That actually wasn't sarcasm by the way...I was just saying apart from the previous situation I am now momentarily fine." She said in monotone. Boq nodded in her direction and smiled. Typical Elphie.

"Excuse my words but I still can't believe how that bitch can be so cruel" Boq spat.

"family trait, her parents make you feel so inferior and as if you have a lack of intelligence. They are just as snooty and bitchy, especially her mother. Why they couldn't hold a candle to such prestige of my parents and it is infuriating that they think they can control everything. Now their daughter is just beginning to dwell more into that notion. It sickens me." Galinda composed herself before she would involuntarily rant even longer about it.

"Oooh...the kitten is finally beginning to bare her claws" Elphaba calmly stated with a smug smile.

"Perhaps."

"Uh...perhaps not, since you have already bared them earlier today,Pfannee being proof of that?" Boq interrupted. Elphaba followed.

"True, I think we're seeing a new side here, captivating I must say." The emerald girl looked longingly at Galinda as she said that and the frottican felt herself fidgeting on the balls of her feet.

Boq glanced back and forth at the two and narrowed his eyes slightly. "...right..okay I must get going, it's good to see that your okay Elphaba and you too Miss Galinda. He bowed quickly then riveted himself in a poised stance.

"Goodbye Boq" they said simultaneously and watched as he looked in both directions before exiting, then fled before he could get caught.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in their dorm Elphaba had tended to the fire. The nights were now drawing in like black seams being stitched back together to coat the sky back into its ordinary pit of darkness. Winter in Oz was slowly creeping around the corner, it's iciness nipped at their nose and uncovered limbs. Galinda was vast asleep to even realise by this time. Elphaba sat in bed with her knees drawn to her stomach, she picked at one of the muffins that she had taken from the tray whilst reading her book.

Within depths of her book the third descending was unaware of Galinda jolting in her sleep at the subtle sound of thunder (The frottican knew it was only the beginning of the menacing tempest).

The storm began to enlarge, gathering all its energy to release large waves of unpleasant, roaring thunder at Galinda: as if on purpose. The thunder cracked, bellowing through the very timber of the floor which made the blonde whimper. Elphaba had flinched at the sound and put her book aside. She wasn't one for storms either, well she could deal with being inside looking at it but only grateful she wasn't out in it. Her head gyrated to see Galinda shaking slightly with a pillow over the side of her head and her body curled up as tight as she could make it.

Lightning begun to crackle with the thunder which only grew louder in comparison. The blonde squeaked. Elphaba, feeling guilty thinking so, found it quite cute how Galinda would whimper and whine about a rainstorm. She put her light on for extra lighting then jumped at the frightened whimpering that mixed with another monstrous sputter of rain and thunder. The third descending took pity on the blonde and therefore decided to walk to her roommates bed and help calm her down. Galinda felt a sudden weight on her bed but did not come out of her haven of Pillows.

"Hey Glin, come on your going to be fine it's just a rainstorm."

"Not any old rainstorm, it's a thunderstorm" came a mumbled voice beneath the pillows that was Galinda's.

Elphaba rolled her eyes "same thing"-

"No it is not miss Elphaba!" The emerald girl knew she wouldn't be able to reason.

"Okay it's not...come on it's only a thunderstorm!" Galinda scoffed at that.

"That's easy for you to say...for the unamed God why can't it just stop!" 'Just great Elphaba, what a great comforter you are' the emerald girl sung in her head. Another crack and Galinda let out a scared feminine little sound. "Just stop!" The blonde said to no one in particular and begun sobbing. At that moment that was Elphaba's Que. she begun to realise how actually tormented and frightened the frottican actually was. Her tense eyes darkened in concern.

"Hey now, come on come here, your going to be fine Glin." Galinda slowly peaked out of her duvet and mix of blankets and pillows to look at Elphaba who displayed a sympathetic smile with her eyebrows raised. She gently stroked the blondes shoulder with her thumb. The frottican looked to say something. As she opened her mouth to utter any words, thunder crackled again.

"Oh Elphie!" She cried and crawled right up to the verdant girl and nestled into her, her hands gripping the fabric of her nightdress. Elphaba ceased to move at the sudden contact. 'She needs you!' she spoke in her head. Looking after Nessa made her come to her senses and act on her instinct.

"Hey... I'm right here, you're going to be fine my sweet...just fine." Stroking the blonde's golden tresses she put her other hand around her mid section to cradle her.

"Elphie."

"Yes my sweet?"

"I like that she said in a quivering voice."

"What?"

"you calling me that."

"I shall use it more frequently then."

"I would like that." Galinda placed a feather like kiss on the verdant girls collar bone which made the girl shiver. A surge of heat ran through her body. "I...I'm sorry I don't know what came over me and I well I'm scared and It feels so right being in your embrace I feel protected and I -"

Feeling bold in the moment Elphaba finally captured the blonde's lips between hers. She cradled the frottican's face in her palms. The blonde elicited a moan, Elphaba complied in the same way. Nothing could explain how she felt. Her head was reeling and she felt or warm inside, butterflies fluttering low in her stomach and the heat settled between her groin. Incendiary was the only way she could explain the sentiment in all of this. Galinda glided her tongue over Elphaba's lips prompting for permission. Elphaba allowed it and let her enter. Their tongues danced together and Galinda sucked on Elphaba's bottom lip then leisurely kissed the corner of her jaw. The frottican straddled Elphaba's hips subtly rubbing her hips into Elphaba's, ever so slightly that Elphaba noticed it. The frottican whimpered as Elphaba gasped her mouth forming an 'O'. The verdant girl felt her lack of self esteem kicking in and panicked at the extreme contact of an intimate manner.

"Um...Glin." Elphaba was panting heavily, still trying to take in what had just transpired.

"Sweet lurline! Sorry I'm doing it again." The frottican blushed.

"Honestly Glin it's fine..quite frankly I've never felt so wanted my sweet, I never dreamt that this would happen."

"Why your beautiful Elphaba."

"You don't have to lie to me-"

"It's not lieing, it is called honesty. You are a strong, level headed woman Elphie, people don't wish to see the best of you because they are uneducated in manners and pooled in ignorance. They deny to see your beauty because they only see your green skin to block it out. I don't Elphaba and your gorgeous.

"I love you...". Galinda had dreamed she would utter those words and yet here she was, listening intently to hearimg her saying them.

"I love you too." Elphaba beaming at those words and hugged her.

"For the first time I actually feel loved."

"I'm glad I make you feel that way." The verdant girl smiled in return and went to lift herself of the blonde's bed. "No don't go...please?" Elphaba rolled her eyes but obeyed. They snuggled together in a sweet haven of warmth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pfannee and Shenshen were strolling in the mild winters day. Pfannee kicked at the rabbit holes in the ground. Shenshen looked on agitated by what she was doing but forced herself to be silent. Elphaba being a person who woke early decided to wander among the grounds too but became disgruntled at the sight of the two. She felt her magic begin to throb at her finger tips due to what she could see.

"Oi my babies are trying to sleep down here and you've just destroyed part of my home!" An animal, Rabbit to be specific had submerged from the borrows entrance Pfannee had just kicked down.

"Oh sod of you big toothed parasite." Pfannee hissed.

"How dare you, a youth of your age should know better than to speak like that."

"Hold your tongue Rabbit, or I'll swear!-"

"Swear what Pfannee, why don't you hold your tongue! Speaking to an animal like that, how dare you."Elphaba's eyes turned dark her pupils narrowing as she glared at her.

" Oh the veggies back hey? How's the burns"

"Shut up before I hurt you"

"You have no right!"

"Why shouldn't she have, you have done wrong by me and her-" Pfannee kicked the Rabbit which squeaked at the hit. Shenshen looked absolutely shocked. Elphaba on the other hand was enraged and lashed out at Pfannee.

"You're fucking sick!" She cried and with an outburst her magic hurled Pfannee at the tree which was mere inches away. Elphaba then went to hurl her up and punched her so hard she hurt her knuckles. Pfannee flopped to the floor unconscious. Both Elphaba and Shenshen looked at each other with a panicked expression.

AN: So there you have it. I think I could of made Glinda and Elphaba's little heart to heart a lil fluffier. After this chapter I'll be getting to the LURLINEMAS season and that will definitely be when more fluff comes in. Plus will Shenshen help Elphaba or will Morrible find out? Stay tuned , reviews would be really appreciated for development reasons, feel free (: x

PS happy Christmas again ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Here's my update! I hope you all had a great Christmas and roll on the new year! I'm so happy because I've finally got the Grimmerie and the wizard of Oz 75th annual book! Yay!**

**So...in this chapter I would say this is the part where my rated T is at it's highest. Not because of Elphaba and Galinda but because Milla tries to force herself onto Galinda. I'll let you read on to know what I'm talking about. It isn't very detailed plus nothing too bad happens but anyways I'll leave you to read. Also after this chapter will be when Lurlinemas and the sense of family begins to commence. Anyways Enjoy thank you for reading/viewing. R&R would be great thanks (: x**

Galinda felt disinclined to open her eyes to awaken from her warm slumber although when she had discovered a certain warm verdant figure was not nestled beside her she groaned and forced herself to wake up properly. She knew Elphaba always rose early, never actually understood the word 'sleep' which always was so 'confusifying' to Galinda.

"elphaba...?" no answer. She moaned again and laid back down on her fluorescent duvet, stretching her whole body in one straight line and then arching her back to release the tension that had crept into it over the night. She could still smell the longing scent of the third descending on her pillow, she took it in and then smiled in bliss in the moment. When she was ready she went to run the bath and waited for an adequate amount of water to be filled. The frottican looked herself up and down in the mirror pleased at what she saw yet she couldn't help but alter the position of the golden curls settling over her shoulders she smirked at herself. When the bath was ready she dunked herself in. She gasped at the astonishing heat and comfort that took over her senses as it smothered every inch of her body. Closing her eyes she allowed herself sometime to contemplate: home, Lurlinemas, shopping, and most of all Elphaba paraded around in her mind. All of those elements helped her luxuriate in her bath: all made her feel a sense of serenity which was just what she needed. Once she had washed herself she got out of the tub and dried herself off. To Galinda's annoyance there was a knock at the door.

"Elphaba?"

"No it's Milla, I need to talk to you Galinda."

"I don't wish to talk to you, plus I'm not decent!"

"Decent most probably means you haven't got any make up on, seriously you have no need to worry."

Quite frankly Galinda felt like she should just let her in so she could give her a good piece of her mind and Clip her precisely on the nose. She knew Milla only went along as a sheep at Pfannee's side however Galinda, she ultimately had enough.

Grudgingly she opened the door and let her in. She tucked the towel deeper into the side of her arm to keep it up and stop it from dropping. Milla being of her social class and being well...a so called "friend" she needn't have modesty. Milla's eyes scanned her up and down whilst smiling coquettishly at the blonde. This didn't pass Galinda's view, she swallowed at what appeared to be an imaginary knot in her throat. Milla broke the silence as she crept closer to the petit blonde.

"Your up suprisingly early aren't you?"

"Yes well I guess my body had believed itself to be awoken."

"Indeed...yours has certainly awoken mine Galinda." Milla replied huskily.

"What do you want Milla?" Galinda was beginning to feel uncomfortable at hearing that, seeing the way Milla was looking at her was infurifying! she felt like a bug caught beneath a glass that was being gawked at, accept this was Milla looking at her, looking fixedly. Milla laughed at her question.

"i think it's a little obvious don't ya think?...want me to give you a hint? Drop that towel." Milla nodded her head towards the blonde's towel.

'My! Sweet Lurline did she just ask me to drop my towel? Why in the world is this happening? how am I going to get her out of here? come on Elphaba hurry, where can she be?' All these questions escalated in the blondes head.

"Miss Milla how absurd!-"

"How thrillifying Galinda! I only wish to see you...you don't know how long I've waited to actually show you how I feel about you, women in all honesty. I've always liked you Galinda. I know it is seen as unnatural in our society but-" The brunette stepped closer as Galinda interrupted her.

"Whoa stop right there Milla, you're going about it in the wrong way I dare say, asking me to drop my towel!"

Milla ignored her and leaned right into the blonde so that they were breathing in the same air. Milla welcomed herself into the blonde's personal area.

"Shush" Milla placed her finger on Galinda's full lips. " such a beautiful aroma and form of the gillikin descent. The blonde didn't know whether Milla was talking about her, her perfume or both, she guessed both as a safe bet which caused her to blush and turn her face away from Milla's touch.

"Milla this is stupid, I need to get dressed." Milla tugged at her towel trying to undo the hold in hopes to see the blonde's naked form before her very own eyes. She became aroused at the thought. "Milla! GET OFF ME!" Galinda yelled shoving her as hard as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the grounds Elphaba examined her knuckles, her hand still in pain and shaking at what she had done. Shenshen knelt down beside Pfannee placing a hand on her unconscious form. Elphaba peered into Shensen's unreadable gaze which then turned into a withering smile.

"Miss Elphaba go I will make sure nothing will be said about this, just leave and make sure the 'Rabbit' receives medical attention." Elphaba could not believe what she had just heard, was Shenshen on her side? Before asking the question she scooped the Rabbit into her palms and held it close to her chest.

"If I am not mistaken, it seems you have had a change of heart."

"If that is what you wish to call it. I just believe what she did was wrong and I'm not pleased with what I did to you either so anyway go." Shenshen gave her a quick smile.

"thank you."

"Don't." She refused the gratitude and continued."Whatever your name may be Rabbit I will take care of your Babies until you are to return, I will make sure Miss Pfannee does not have any encounter involving them again...I have my wand."

"Thank you, both of you." The Rabbit replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elphaba went straight to Doctor Dillamond and the nurse on the premises for help.

"Doctor Dillamond! this Rabbit is in pain so I came to seek medical attention from you and you Madame.

"Oh dear Miss Elphaba, I can smell it" he hurried on his hooves, quickly trotting over to see what had yet to be done."

"My Lavera its you!"

"Dillamond! Oh how are you my friend."

"Very well thank you." He smiled as he bowed holding a Hoove near his chest in greeting. " we will get you fixed in a jiffy."

"You know each other?" Elphaba said placing Lavera down carefully. She straightened her hind leg.

"Thank you my dear and yes we go way back."

Doctor Dillamond smiled at Elphaba and then looked at the nurse.

"please Madame we need to fetch bandage supplies. Bandage or splint care may be all that is needed to correct the limb problem, but if the condition is of a more severe nature, such as joint deformities, fractures, abscesses, then surgery may be done to repair or remove the cause of the disability. However I do not very much fear it will be needed, will it?

"No sir."

"Good, good... And thank you Elphaba for your help."

"You are most welcome Doctor Dillamond."

"Yes Elphaba thank you for your help, I really am grateful my dear, no human has showed that much concern for an animal or Animal such as myself so I thank you." The Rabbit bowed her head and lowered her ears to show her gratitude.

Elphaba gave her a firm nod. Before leaving she said

"I see Animals like any other citizen and I am willing to help whenever Animals or animals are concerned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milla went tumbling backwards, plummeting down to the floor. She groaned at the impact, nonetheless she pushed herself from of the wooden floor and licked her lips at the sight of the blonde heaving, her breasts rising up and down underneath her towel, ample mounds Milla thought.

"Are you playing hard to get with me Galinda."

"No, I'm playing I don't have a raging desire to be molested by you!"

"Hahaha... Galinda I would never harm you and Oz you didn't have to push me so hard." The frottican ignored that.

"Then why are you trying to come on to me."

"I know you like women Galinda, I've seen how you've looked at my body, a way in which a woman should not be looking at another woman. Also Because I want you, I've wanted you in a long time." Milla was becoming tired of her protests and advanced on her, face broadening into a playful snarl in excitement. She pinned Galinda between the wall and her own body. "I want you Glin." She buried her face into the frottican's neck and placed delicate kisses at its base and gradually worked her way down. She placed her hand on Galinda's chest, thrusting her hand down the towel wrapped around the blonde and felt her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. She groaned as she felt the warmth and the weight of them in her palms. Galinda squeaked and pushed her back and slapped her, fumbling with her towel she retrieved her wand from inside of the desk draw.

"Don't you dare call me that, you do not get to call me that! I warned you now get out before Elphaba gets back!" Elphaba had heard the exclamation from the other side of the door. Her brow furrowed with her head becoming blotched with depths of worry. She fumbled with her skirt to find the key to the dorm room and barged in.

"Speaking of me I am back, so what's happening?" As calm as her voice seemed Elphaba was fighting the worry and anger which was welcomed into her mind. She saw Galinda in her towel, her wand posed at her side, she was staring at Milla intently.

"Same time again Galinda?" Milla said in an innocent,softened tone.

"What! Nothing ever happened you tried to touch me without my consent you-!" the blonde looked startled. Elphaba put two and two together. she tensed up at the thought.

"Yes well...I didn't get very far now did I?" Milla shrugged at her own reply, laughing huskily before she went to make her exit. Elphaba latched onto her, barricading the door with her.

"Now you listen here and you listen good, you touch her again, you wait and see. I can tell people what you have done, what would that do to a woman of your social class, enlighten me!" The third descending's eyes were wide with bottled anger. Milla simply scoffed.

"Nothing because they wouldn't believe you."

" I have powers Milla, magic I can manipulate, who's here to say I can't manipulate you or someone else under its encouragement?" Milla gulped at that, worry spread across her face.

"I would not like to find out Miss Elphaba."

"Good...now get out." Milla obeyed to Elphaba's gentle yet firm command, her eyes said everything. They were threatening.

When Milla had gone Elphaba closed the door and walked up to the blonde who was shivering from the cold that had cast into the room. She looked paler than usual and that was saying something. Elphaba could see a dark tinge of a blue storm happening in the middle of her irises. They looked different as if to alert her of a change in the blonde's mood. Not perky but serious, dead serious, something that was rather unlike Galinda, yes she could be serious however to Elphaba it seemed different.

"Are you okay Glin?"

Galinda shut her eyes as if the words had stung. She tried to block out Milla's words. "I want you Glin.."

"I'm fine, she just threw me, never in my life did I expect Milla would do that." Elphaba being as she was asked her frankly

"Did she touch you...inappropriately?"

"She pinned me up against the wall and touched my..my chest and kissed me on my neck but that was it, I stopped her." She noticed Elphaba's eyes going into that glazed over look whenever she got angry or was thinking in great detail.

"Elphaba it's fine before you start blaming yourself for not being here, no one was to know that this situation were to occur. I'm just glad you came when you did. There's no need to be angry, I do not want anymore said about it, let's just go back to being happy please?"

She cupped the verdant girls face but frowned when she saw her eyes were still glazed over. Galinda tapped her cheek lightly. No response. She swatted at it several times. Still no response. She slapped it, not to hard but not to gentle either.

"Hey!"

"Well! It really is annoying when you do that and quite frankly weird, it moodifies me." Elphaba laughed at that.

"Sorry I was just thinking moodified thoughts."

"Well don't, I want my smoochy little Elphie." The blonde pouted, giving her an innocent look. Elphaba always had a weak spot for that famous pout. No one could make it look cute like Galinda could. Cute? God her vocabulary was being diminished! However it was a good way of describing her in this moment in time. Elphaba gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and blushed at Galinda who was smirking and biting her lip. Galinda gave her a fierce hug whilst bouncing on her tiptoes and squealing. Elphaba felt herself gasping for air. For a girl with a petit frame, she had a strong grip.

"Okay, I can't breath! It looks like you've reached your natural perky self again." Galinda giggled.

"So it may seem my little, green food dyed muffin." Elphaba looked at her In a distorted way in a little bit of disgust."

"Please don't call me that again."

"Aww how about my little green, jelly baby? You know those are my favourite, they have the best taste." Elphaba shot her a look, raising a sculpted brow.

"I don't know what's worse that or both."

" oh hush you mean green thing."

"Oh is that what I am now, huh? I say I like that better." Elphaba smirked as she said it.

"Wow...no change with you then."

"Nope."

"Although it annoys me, I wouldn't want your humble yet selfly smug confident, kind, sarcastic whit and charm any other way." The frottican had placed both hands on Elphaba's arms that were hanging at her sides. That's when Elphaba noticed.

"Um...Glin..your...eh...well still in your towel?" The frottican looked down at herself and smiled quickly

"Oh so it seems, well I'll just get dressed." Galinda walked over to her bed where her dress was laying. She undid the towel, letting it drop like a pool at her feet and begun to clothe herself. Elphaba thought she might die, her eyes widened at her roommates lack of modesty and she turned away.

"A warning would of been nice Glin!"

"Oh it was obvious what was going to come next Elphie."

"You could have got changed in the bathroom."

"The floor is tiled in their Elphie, my feet would of been like blocks of ice, certainly not!" Elphaba rolled her eyes "You'll Live" she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Galinda was done they both decided to go down to the high street to grab a quick coffee in a nearby coffee shop. Galinda sat sipping her Latte looking around in awe at the warmth it radiated. It had a cosy, intimate feeling to it. Wooden frames on mirrors, the carpet filled with brown, and orangey Aztec designs with floral borders. Wooden shelves which had carvings of flowers and people engraved into it, lavish curtains in cascading tendrils. Light was slightly dim, making the place look settled. Very homely. Elphaba on the other hand was sitting back drinking an apple cider, book in the other hand. She glanced at the blonde, however short, it was long enough that Galinda noticed. All the frottican could see was Elphaba's brown eyes that were cordial, peaking from behind her book, her glasses hanging at the end of her nose. The frottican laughed to herself causing Elphaba's eyes to crinkle and raise, emitting a smile. To Galinda this was home. Elphaba made her feel at ease, even in silence she felt comfortable because it was a mutual way of relaxing, feeling comfort in just the presence of the other.

Ten minutes later Boq, Crope, Tibbett and Fiyero all walked in with a rivalry of banter exchanged between them. The third descending looked up from her book.

"Oh look it's the munchkin and his three disciples." Galinda made a face at Elphaba.

Fiyero noticed Galinda and Elphaba and called the others over.

"Why, what a pleasant surprise to see you two here, care if we join?" The question appeared rhetorical since they had already sat down to accompany them.

"Why yes Master Fiyero, it's good to see me isn't it?" Elphaba said in a joyful tone, flashing him with what she hoped to be a convincing smile. He frowned but smiled at her sarcasm. Galinda kicked her.

"That was my line Elphie!" The third descending poked her tongue out at the blonde.

"Oh Elphie how we love your sarcastic self" Crope and Tibbett said in unison.

After that night in the Coffee shop, all became close friends, a knitted union. In Elphaba's case it was a group of similar minds 'alike' (which was her excuse for not saying friends). They became the charmed circle and to Elphaba...she wondered if this is what it felt like to be in a family.

Xxxxxxxxxx

So there you have it. It's a little fluffy at the end and it's only going to get fluffier! I'm quite pleased with this chapter. So yeah. Next chapter will be the settling of winter and the exploitation of friendship between all of them leading up to Lurlinemas. Will Milla join the charmed circle? Maybe in hopes of bad intentions or just out of wanting forgiveness? Had to put that out there :# thanks for reading (:


	6. Not as unprepossessing

_**AN: heya guys! I hope everyone had a great new year! I'm so sorry I haven't update in ages. School has been hectic with exams and so forth but atleast now here's the new chapter (:! I just wanted to say Ive finally seen wicked again! It was amazing as always! This time I got to meet Savannah Stevenson and Jennifer Dinoia at the stage door! :D they were so amazing and so down to earth. Literally it was a fantastic cast I've got the pics on my tumblr (Ambercordiceblog) and so yh the 19th jan was incredible! Thank you to everyone for reading my story, I really appreciate it, it means a lot x enjoy (: **_

Winter in Oz had swiftly crept around the corner. Frost biting at everyone's face as they stepped outside the campus grounds. Everyone wrapped themselves In scarves with quadling woven wool, hats and gloves to match. The Shiz students of Gilikin wore a sickening alternative of fashion and winter trends. It made Elphaba's eyes shrivel with revulsion. All seemed to be wearing coats and scarves that had fur of an (A)animal of some sort attached to it. Elphaba noticed Galinda was about to go out the door with a similar garment.

"Galinda, please tell me-"

"No Elphie this isn't authentic, it isn't a Fox or a Vixen, a Deer or a Doe, Bear or what have you. It is simply artificial hair to look like fur. If you must, feel the dissimilarity that is situated between the nature and material. You can tell the difference."

Elphaba didn't bother to pay her any attention willingly although her lips twitched up, exploiting her sense of slight disapprobation.

"You do believe me don't you?"

"Glin-"

"Look Elphaba I may be a high society maiden from Gilikin who has an infamous sense of fashion and taste for large expenses-"

"Don't flatter yourself will you." Galinda pursed her glossed lips and gave her a scowl, frustrated by Elphaba stopping her mid sentence.

"but that does not mean I wear real fur. To be quite honest I prefer man made materials, things of satin, silk, cotton that has beautiful embroidery. coats, dresses, jackets and so forth. I refuse to wear real fur so please don't judge me Elphaba, don't you believe me?" Elphaba walked up to the blonde and felt the fur between her fingers and her thumb.

"I see what you mean, I believe you."

"Now! You believe me, NOW?" Replying with a humph Galinda walked out, slamming the door behind her. Elphaba bowed her head and sighed 'No I'm not going to let you go again' she told herself.

"Galinda," she grabbed the blonde by her wrist to stop her from stomping off; the blonde froze on the spot at the touch." I'm sorry if it sounded like I was accusing you I didn't mean to offend you, you know how I am about (A)animals I guess I just didn't want you to be one of those people who go around in-"

"one of those people!"

"That came out wrong, I mean you know it is a part of your culture and where you are from, the Gilikinese mostly because they can afford it."

"I know what you mean Elphaba, do not categorise me in that way."

"Galinda I'm sorry, sorry for accusing you, I love you and I shouldn't doubt you, ever. It's just...as soon as I saw it I was scared that it was real (A)animal fur and after what I saw with Pfannee, Dillamond and all, it was too much. I guess I should utter my repentance. Forgive me my sweet?"

"Okay Elphie I must admit that was a little bit exaggerated and cheesy way of apologising:Having me accept your forgiveness but I'll forgive you if that's what you wanna call it,no need to get romantic and sappy about it. Although it's nice to see that deeming quality come apparent in your nature."

The blonde rolled her eyes at her, giving her arm a firm squeeze.

" Uh hang on Elphie..." The frottican's ears perked up at Pfannee's name being mentioned which she momentarily subsided.

"Yes?"

"What happened with Pfannee?"

"She kicked a Rabbit so I went ballistic and knocked her unconscious."

"Oh Elphie that poor Rabbit, how can she be so Oz damn cruel, that is just like her! are they okay?" Elphaba could hear the desperation in Galinda's voice, actual empathy seaping from her eyes. She knew she wasn't pretending to care, she truly did care.

"She's fine. I took her to the nurse on the premises and Doctor Dillamond. She's in good hands. It only happens that she knows him. She had Babies as well Glin."

"Good gracious me,what's happened to them!"

"Ah well, that's where Shenshen comes in, above her social superiority she has some dignity and a mind of her own up there. In less words she said she was not proud of what she had done to me and she was just as appalled as I was when Pfannee kicked the Rabbit I guessed by the expression on her face. She said she would keep it hush hush and as far as I know she's looking after them until Lavera the Rabbit comes back."

"Thank the unamed God for that! Plus your lucky Shenshen approved otherwise you would have been expelled Elphie!" Before Elphaba could reply Galinda tried to mimick Elphaba's stance by standing on her tiptoes, shoulders slouched and said in her best Elphaba voice "I don't care whether I did or not, all I care about is the animals involved in the oppression."

"You know me too well." Elphaba replied unequivocally.

"I guess so, though I must say you can be Unpredictable sometimes."

"I can be...anyways when you left our dorm room, where were you going to go?"

"I don't actually know." Before she could elaborate, Crope, Tibbett and Boq ambled over. Crope and Tibbett slickly layed their arms on either side of Elphaba's shoulders simultaneously, making her flinch and raise her eyebrows at the both of them. They countered with a smile which only made her pull a face to say she didn't approve of what they were doing and why the hell were they touching her.

"Do you mind?"

"Aw how is are little Elppphhhiiiieeeee." Crope crooned in his best 'Galinda' voice. The frottican gave him an amused smile, he winked in return, dimples beginning to surface.

"Your little Elphie as you amusingly put it, is hardly little in regards to everyone else's failure to comply a well renounced height, I must say," the third descending retorted placing nimble, branch remnant like fingers on his arm to pry His and Tibbett's arms off her shoulders. He snorted at her wordplay.

"You just have to make witted remarks don't you dear Elphaba?"

"By now you should be use to my play on the meanings and ambiguities of words."

Galinda jutted into the conversation. "By now I think we all are Elphie-"

"I'm not" followed Boq.

Elphaba drew her attention to him looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Seems Mr Boq can't handle or comprehend the prickly substances that consist of what is established as my humour, never could when we was younger."

"You use to tease me."

"Well...you running around, bare behind shimmering in the sun with your front also uncovered wasn't exactly something that should be-"

"Miss Elphie! I feel my self obliged to detain you from continuing!"

Flustered, Boq glared at Elphaba who simply shrugged. Galinda was lightly fanning herself with her high branded fan looking anywhere but at Boq. She felt it just like her Elphie to come up with some rebuttal, however she took a liking to Elphie's play on words. She couldn't come to the conclusion as to why she admired it so. Although there was one explanation. Deep and mentally buried to prevent an exposure to others; it secretly gave her little excitement, since she found it an oh simply Elphaba had come to enjoy it, (however exasperating it could be at times).

"Oh do go on Elphaba I was beginning to like that story," Crope wheezed through gasps caused by laughter, Tibbett followed in the same fashion. Boq gave them both a slap on the arm.

"Look I think we've had enough fun for the afternoon now let's get to the next class before it starts!" Crope and Tibbett mocked him with a 'Meow' noise. Boq ignored them. Sighing he shoved a book on animal anatomy and physiology into her arms. "I got the book you wanted by the way,I bid you a good day."

Before she could reply and thank him he had already disappeared around the corner. Galinda raised a brow at Elphaba, who simply shrugged again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galinda sat across from Elphaba. She spent most of her time in the life sciences class gazing at the Emerald girl. She found the site endearing. Her raven hair surrounded her desk like a pool as she wrote. Her skeletal like fingers curled around the fountain pen, the writing she crested on the paper was like a beautiful standard of typography. She was so engrossed in her work and that Galinda admired her for; the adept attentions Elphie was able to obey to.

Elphaba: having finished before everyone else felt the urge to look at the blonde. So she did. The blonde smiled genuinely and wiggled her fingers at her. The professor scolded Galinda for not paying attention. Elphaba threw Her a note which in turn she quickly unscrambled the paper which read:

Having problems back there blondie?

No!

Do you need help Glin xx

Okay maybe a little bit just atleast help me with some of the systems elphie

Sure, I can do that my sweet. By the way your looking, it looks like you need that brain turned on so it doesn't go into a deep slumber 24/7.

Then turn me on x

Excuse me!? Elphaba looked back at her with an arched brow. Galinda blushed in return when she threw her piece of paper to her.

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! That come out wrong! I mean my brain! And hey it isn't in a slumber otherwise I wouldn't be moving, thinking etc. duh!

You know what I mean my sweet, plus have you got the science terms to back that up? xx

...something to do with the brain and the cns, impulses?

Close. Ish. xx

I assume we will meet each other back at our dorm after sorcery?xx

Yes my sweet xx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finished the paper exchange and went to their next class of which they were spilt. The others met with them later and they all went to sit in the quiet corner of the cafeteria; where the third descending usually had the intention of reading in the winter with a book which could captivate her attention. Shenshen had come with the babies which her and Elphaba fed and took care of. Elphaba rolled her eyes at the humming and awing the others made as they settled them.

Later the girls settled in their dorms. Winter took its usual cause at swallowing the room with its cool atmosphere. Trees were stood bare, naked in just their branches which froze in their brittle tendrils. A dusting of snow had been deposited on the grounds. To Galinda this meant Lurlinemas was vastly approaching which became an exhilarating thought and a holiday to look forward to after the gruelling term they had been in. Content with the idea, she tended to the fire in their dorm whilst Elphaba tended to the litter of kits and filled the basket with hay and a shredded Cotten wool like alternative in order for them to nestle in warmth.

Galinda smiled at the site of Elphaba stroking the baby Rabbits as they slept, Elphie looked so calm, relaxed and content in the company of the Animals. She loved this side of Elphaba. It was the interface she was only entitled to perceive. The others saw a much less prickly Elphie yes but it was as if the emerald girl only exerted it more in her company and she wasn't complaining.

When Elphie finished tending the Babies she sauntered across the room bearing a book she collected from her desk and jackknifed herself in the corner of her bed. Galinda pulled a face to demonstrate her dissatisfaction and bounced onto her bed, face down. Elphaba laughed to herself and set her book down, a rarity that was startling if in her presence. She leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms, taking a long inhale, then exhaling and turned her attention towards the blonde. Elphaba being her usual dry self finally spoke to converse on her certain request.

"It appears tangible that you have had enough of the prolonged duration of clock ticks in this room?" Elphaba looked at the blonde, maybe for a rebuttal, movement, any communication of some sort, what was she to get? She didn't know. Until the frottican actually replied, it happened to be none of the above. Nothing but a snort. The emerald girl rolled her eyes.

"I guess my contemplation of deciding to go out with my friend for a meal will have to stay on hold." Elphaba smirked at Galinda's gained perkiness as the blonde's head raised to attention of her request. If Elphie was ever requesting?

"Are you asking me out...like..for dinner?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I had just conferred."

"Yaaaay! You finally insist on going out...but where exactly?"

"Oh I know a place, it's nice, intimate... but not exactly you know of the high end-"

"elphie, I honestly don't care as long as I'm with you it's fine"

"Right, well I'll go and hand Shenshen the little Bunnies back as I know she wants them and then I'll be right back.

"Right! I'll go and get changed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Elphaba had given Shenshen the bunnies back she stood outside the dark haired girl's dorm. Shenshen raised an eyebrow and slouched against the doorframe looking at her nails then back at Elphaba.

"Problem, Elphaba?"

Elphaba fidgeted on the spot.

"...I'm...I'm fine, it's just. I'm going out with Galinda and I-"

"Ooooo," a smile swiftly sprouted onto Shenshen's face. " yes well I know Galinda does prefer your company Miss Elphaba so I'm guessing that you have asked her out...on a date?" Elphaba didn't applaud the fact that she had already reached to a conclusion but she knew she couldn't deny it either.

"Yes," was all the emerald girl replied dryly.

"You wanna come in and grab a better wardrobe attire perhaps?"

"What..I wasn't hinting and what's wrong with this."

"Elphaba I know this is Galinda we're talking about, she loves you no matter what but trust me. You can't go out looking like your going to a funeral."

"You know that was Galinda's exact words a few days ago."

"Well then. It seems she has a point. I think I've got the right thing for you anyway, come along," Shenshen walked back into her room and scuttled straight to her wardrobe. Elphaba followed her in gently closing the door behind her. She watched Shenshen rummage through the broad wooden closet nodding in dissaproval at several items until she reached the very last lavish garment in the corner of its wooden walls.

"Ah hah! I've got it, look I know it's still black but it's one of the most fashionable black coats that you'll ever wear that it is too dressy to even be suited for a funeral. You will look extremely high-toned and swankified!"

"Please don't say that again and please it must..." Elphaba stopped mid sentence. The verdant girl looked shocked and was quite attentive at seeing the garment before her. She hated to admit it but the coat was beautifully and sharply formed. What was even worse was she actually thought it would suite her very slender form.

"Go ahead Elphaba. I have never worn it and to be honest I think it's you!"

Elphaba gingerly placed it onto her frame and done it up. She looked in the mirror at herself and for once her mouth slightly twitched upwards at the site of herself. It wasn't because she approved of her appearance but because she had a great sense that a certain blonde would approve exceedingly.

"Oh. Miss Elphaba. Never have I seen you look so great and oh! Elphaba let your hair down."

Elphaba did so. Her endless raven tresses flopped by her sides, ending just below her forearms. The trench coat fitted perfectly, the buckle on the mid section was silver and the black polished buttons followed in a parallel fashion down the coat with silver rims. It had double lapel detail with a smart collar at the neck. She was now dressed to Impress so to speak. She looked superior which was cooled by her alluring presence. Her angular features were softened and framed by her inky locks.

"Hang on you just need a tiny bit of eyeliner...hm..liquid would suit best."

"Shenshen I really do not think that is necessary I'm-"

"Elphaba, eyeliner is Black so it will suit you and trust me, it will bring out those hazel eyes of yours...Galinda will love it!"

"Talk about using Galinda for persuasion purposes." The third descending knew Shenshen was right to a degree and therefore slowly, her walls began to tumble and by fine layers. She finally allowed Shenshen to apply the eyeliner which she gave subtle wings which indeed highlighted the golden tints that surfaced in her hazel orbs.

"Now you look perfect, even those black tights and even old suede siano shoes go. Well atleast now you look presentable. Have you got any greeting gift in mind how about some flowers?"

"Flowers are too customary for this such occasion, especially for Galinda. I was thinking of getting her those chocolates that she loves, I already bought that floral scarf she's been admiring in that boutique for the past month."

Shenshen smirked. "Why miss Elphaba you have this all planned out don't you? That is marvellous she's going to love it. It sounds like you're beginning to know her better than me."

"Her very existence has become important to me. Living with her has only filled me with bliss that first began as bittersweet. Yet now. I find myself yearning for more of her attention whether I compose it or not. I have only become more accustomed to her antiques and character."

"How sweet... all of this has made you come to realise that-"

"I love her...I really do."

"Elphaba-from what Galinda has told me, I can only say the same." Shenshen flashed her a genuine smile and gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Thank you." Before she left the room she gave Shenshen a courteous nod and then headed back towards her dorm in order to reunite herself with the frottican.

As I said before thank you for reading/viewing.

R&R would be great just so I can see wherever development is needed,many thanks! The next chapter shouldn't be nowhere near as long to upload x (:


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello all! So here I am with a new Chapter :) I would like to say a special thank you to IllyriaFred for recently following and favouriting my story, I appreciate it a lot! Anyway I've got a week off Thank Oz! so yes Reviews/views are very appreciated thanks for viewing (: **

**-Team Throppland **

**Disclaimer: wicked is not mine, all rights go to everyone involved in the musical production and Gregory Maguire. I could only wish XD **

Back in their dorm the frottican sat at her dresser, brushing through the spirals of spun gold. She applied a light feathery tint of peachy shadow on her eye lids which gave them a glossed effect. Enclosing the look with a bit of mascara her eyes were now made to look more vivid. The pools of her icy blue eyes were sparkling with an infamous glint of satisfaction. She smirked at herself in the mirror and then applied the red lipstick and perked up at the knock at the door. She looked at her chest and slightly lowered the bodice of her dress so a little hint of cleavage was bared, enough to show what she possessed however still in the implication of being modest.

"Coming!" She musically replied in response to the knock.

What she set eyes upon was not what she was ready for. Could this be the same frumpy, dull fashioned, bookworm, verdant girl she had been rooming with? Verdant skin there and all, it certainly was Elphaba. It was a shock to say the least. The frottican's mouth involuntarily dropped open slightly at the sight of the green woman standing before her. In that moment she felt a familiar whisk of butterflies fluttering in her stomach which then settled between her lower region. Her eyes then travelled up and down the woman's body which wasn't lost on Elphaba. The third descending looked down at herself and then back at Galinda and slowly turned in a slow circular motion which she issued as a considerable twirl.

"Am I that satisfying to gander at amid this moment in time that I have silenced THE... Galinda upland of the upper uplands, of the highly socialites of the Arduenna clan? I must surmise myself as being under obligation...must I not?"

Elphaba did her so called "twirl" again. Which made Galinda jut her hands out to stop her.

"That sorry twirl, really isn't flattering elphie...but I must say... You look," the blonde took her time taking in the view of the verdant woman again. "Sweet Lurline you look Oz damn amazing. You've actually changed out of those raggedy old frocks of yours for a night..For me?" Elphaba merely gave a firm nod." I suppose I should be flattered." She was more than flattered, she couldn't rip her eyes away. A flow of want and need to kiss Elphaba and pull her close was overwhelming. She wanted to do everything in that moment.

Elphaba allowed the time that Galinda was looking at her to steal her own glance over the petite blonde. The slight cleavage that Galinda allowed to be exposed made her giddy whilst being able to pick up her oh so familiar Gillikin scent. With the little self control she managed to muster she snapped her head up to face blonde head on and was left quite baffled at the dazed look she received and believed in mind sight she should respond.

"Is Miss Galinda of the rare Gilikin Decent ready to proceed?" Galinda nodded enthusiastically, standing up straight and trying to maintain her excitement to herself only.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the restaurant it was similar of atmosphere at the Coffee shop, very homely and warm. Galinda liked the indulgent setting and seemed to relax in the harmonious area. As they both sat down Elphaba found herself lost for words which Galinda found quite unseemly, a stark contrast from her prickly, dry personality. It didn't go unheeded . The blonde took this as her queue to speak.

"It's very pleasant in here...I like it," the frottican gave a nod at Elphaba and scoped her surroundings. "but of other sorts- how has your sorcery been going with Horrible Morrible?"

"It's been fantastic! being able to saver her implications of magic and dwell into its very vessel is phenomenal. Being given the honour to be shared her knowledge is just an experience!" Straight away the blonde hinted at the sarcasm Elphaba began to fuse. She could see it through those gleaming eyes and her dramatic head shake to emphasise the fake sense of her excitement. The blonde kicked her underneath the table in response.

Elphaba frowned and gave her a questioning look.

"Oh..don't give me that look Miss Thropp, you know damn well what that was for." Elphaba hummed a quick response and then replied.

"And you with Greyling?" She said softly

"-adequate-a little quirky, but who hasn't their own antiques?" the blonde replied with equal softness.

" -Spose...May I have the honour to know why you asked?"

Galinda shrugged. "mere conversation." It fell silent for a minute until

Elphaba tapped her hand on the table when she remembered she had Galinda's gifts still waiting in her bag. How romantic Elphaba thought, she hadn't even gave it to her when they met.

"I've got something for you my sweet." She said, her voice smooth and calm. Galinda raised a blonde brow. Her inquisitive gaze soon turned into one of sheer gratitude and joy when she saw the Chocolates and plush scarf of beautiful embroidery revealed before her.

"Oh Elphie it's beautiful, thank you so much and the chocolates too! You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to my sweet, plus I know you wanted that scarf and with the scarce part of funds you had left for this month I thought I'd get it for you," the emerald girl gave a light shrug at her simple statement. "I take it you like them then."

"Elphie I love iiiiiiiiiiit," Galinda chirped in a song like vocal. "I really...love- it."

Elphaba noticed the quick lowering of tone in her voice and the heavy gaze her eyes were stirring in her direction. Elphaba swallowed. Galinda gave out an overly feminine giggle and urged the emerald girl to come closer of which she obliged. She kissed her on the lips and everything and everyone had evaporated. The soft fondle of iciness placed back on her lips was the only sense she was sensing. It was magical, nothing like the Magic the wizard or Ozma could ever conjure, it was completely Elphaba. She was sure Elphaba's body was full of magic, emitting its own radiation upon her body which made her tingle and feel a closer warmth towards Elphaba. The Third Descending hadn't even realised her effect but began to feel bolder and deepened the kiss between them. She then let go and found herself stroking the blondes cheeks, placing intricate strokes along the sotly refind structure of the frottican's jaw. Glinda embraced her, hugging her closely whilst inhaling the scent of Elphaba's sandalwood aroma. That only made Galinda think of how she placed that oil Elphaba's skin before and how she wished to do it again in much intimate manners. She blushed at her own suggestion and snuggled into a Elphaba to avoid any eye contact. They stayed like that for a while, with Elphie lightly petting blonde curls until the waiter came over and cast a skeptical glance at both of them when really their hug could of passed for a friendly gesture. They pulled apart, smiled, and ordered hoping that they looked convincing in a solicit manner.

They began to eat their dinner in a pleasant silence. Elphabatried to suppress a laugh at the site of Galinda tucking in a long napkin into her chest area to prevent any 'harmful' sprouts of food from spoiling her couture as she recalled. The frottican scoffed at the Raven haired girl's reaction and chose to speak without paying matter to the subject. Galinda simpered.

"Do you wish to take a bite Elphie? You have to try this, one does not know the little pleasures in life for not trying such an exquisite dish!" Elphaba raised her dark raven sculpted brows.

"Pfftt...you make it sound like heaven in a bowl bared for all."

"Maybe it is Elphie dearest."

"Oh how exaggerated." However Elphaba actually complied, although before being able to take the actual bite Galinda shoved the spoon against emerald lips and smeared it around and then leaped back. Elphaba looked startled, with a slight streak of annoyance spread across her face.

"For Oz's sake what, was that for!?"

"Ha! oh lighten up-ah!" Elphaba retorted in shoving a piece of chocolate sponge to the blondes face in return and cackled at the line of chocolate that covered her cheek to her lips.

"You are so juvenile."

"Says you!"

"I think I just did miss Galinda of the juvenile hills." Galinda couldn't help but giggle at that and swiped her finger along Elphie's lips and then placing her finger into her mouth to suck the remnant off it. Elphaba was turning forest green at the sight and smiled sheepishly.

"Mmm...it tastes pretty good after all."'


End file.
